ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 18
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 18: Afterimage Kevin, Derick, and Hunter all looked at him in shock. "How...", Kevin said. "How the hell can you do that?!" "How else?", Aaron said as he turned around, slinging his sword over his shoulder. "I can move at the speed of lightning. Don't come after me, because all you'll see is an afterimage." 18: AFTERIMAGE The four elementals went to look for more soldiers. On the way they passed one of the apartment's 26 Waurika-sized apartments. The sign was heavily damaged, but it could still be easily read. In black text, it read "Apartment F", which was crossed over in red and replaced with "Army Burial Ground." "What's that?", Hunter asked. "That's where they're burying all the Army soldiers that have died.", Kevin said. "And if they still had the stretcher tank, there would be more bodies going in." "So why don't we have more than one stretcher tank?", Aaron asked. "We do.", Kevin said. "We have ten. But the complex is so big they haven't found 'em." "And how will the stretcher tanks get into that apartment?", Hunter asked. "Through that.", Kevin said, pointing to the apartment. When Aaron, Hunter, and Derick looked over, they saw an incredibly large liftgate powered by machines. "How did we not notice that?", Aaron asked. "I'm just now noticing it.", Kevin said. As soon as he said that, the liftgate opened slowly and a stretcher tank came out of it, whirring past the four elementals. When it passed by Apartment H, it was fired upon by Beta Force soldiers which were quickly killed by Aaron using a Thunder Blast on them, causing a massive explosion that scorched the stretcher tank some. Nonetheless, the stretcher tank continued on its mission. "Hey, scorching's my thing!", Hunter shouted. "Do I care?", Aaron asked. "There's still Beta Force soldiers hiding about all around the complex. Best not waste time before that 'Alpha' destroys it.' Several Beta Force soldiers leapt out of their hiding place, as if that was their cue to strike. "You can't stop Master Alpha!", one of them, a rather short man, shouted. "This complex belongs to us!" Aaron stared at the soldier. "Look at the munchkin, trying to make threats.", Aaron said, leaning over to Hunter. They both started laughing. "Fire!", the soldier shouted. All of the soldiers started firing. Aaron simply walked behind them. It took the soldiers several seconds to realize they were firing at an afterimage. "The fact that you got all worked up over being called a munchkin...," Aaron said, "...only proves that you acknowledge your weakness." The soldiers turned around slowly, in shock. "How the hell...?", the munchkin asked. "How's not important.", Aaron said. "What is important is the fact that your guns don't work anymore." Aaron smiled rather evilly as the soldiers looked down slowly and saw that their machine guns had been sliced in half. "Try and come at me.", Aaron said, smirking. The soldiers grabbed swords and ran at Aaron, screaming like psychopaths. Aaron, however, sliced them all into pieces, decapitating some. "C'mon guys.", Aaron said, walking away. "Let's go. Let's go and find the rest of 'em." BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Rapids' Stuff Category:Explicit